AVA: Amateur Sleuth
by Mehri Garmadon
Summary: Meet Ava, Cole's twin sister and girl detective. Solving many mysteries before the ninja do, she becomes a ninja herself! (She's kinda based off Nancy Drew :P and I try my best with detail and such)
1. Prologue

_Hi. I'm Ava Brookstone. (If you call me Nancy, I'll kill you)_

_My friends call me Ava. My enemies call me lots of other things, like "you meddling kid!" They actually call me that a lot. But hey, when you thwart a guy's master plan, what can you expect them to call you?_

_See, I'm a detective._

_Well, not really. I don't have a license or anything and I don't carry a gun around (not that I would touch one of those even if I could)._

_I just have a knack for solving mysteries. And puzzles. And riddles. And a variety of mysterious codes. And putting criminals in the slammer._

_And I'm almost never wrong._

_~~Ava Brookstone~~_


	2. Letters to Cole

_Dear Cole,_

_I'm fine, how are you? Where are you anyways? You've been gone for ages. No, I haven't told dad. I'm just *that* nice._

_Anyways, remember our neighbor, Ms. Smith and her daughter? I went to visit yesterday and overheard that she has a crush on you! Just sayin' ;)_

_I hope to see you soon. Love, Ava_

I sealed the envelope. I wondered where my brother was. He wasn't at the Oppenheimer, I went to visit and that said he'd been gone for months. No time to wonder now though, I had to give this to the mailman.

I walked outside and saw him just getting on his bike. I handed him the letter. "So, do you know where he is?" I asked. "Because he never told me."

The mailman nodded. "And it's a secret. He demanded that I didn't tell anyone or he'd shove his scythe down my throat. No one wants that. Goodbye!"

I watched him pedal away. I thought about what he said. A secret. Well, I could surely figure it out. After all, I _am_ Ava Brookstone.

See, I'm known as a kind of detective. Amateur of course, I'm not old enough to be a full on police detective or anything. But I _am_ old enough to know when someone's doing something wrong.

I made a silent vow to figure out where my twin was hiding. And I'm going to find him, or my name's not Ava Brookstone.


	3. Photographic Evidence

I wandered over to Ms. Smith's yard. I was met with a beautiful garden. Ivy Smith, Ms. Smith's daughter, was a gardener. She was also studying to be a lawyer.

"Ava!" I turned around to see Ivy walking towards me. I smiled and waved to her. "So, what mystery are you trying to uncover this time? Mr. Davenport get robbed? Mrs. Duncan's daughter get kidnapped?"

I shook my head. "Trying to figure out where my brother is. Do you know anything?"

Ivy thought for a moment. "Not really. Oh, he actually sent me a picture a few months ago! Let me get it for you."

I waited as she ran inside. I hoped that the photo would reveal a clue about where he was. If it didn't I don't know what my next move is.

Ivy ran back out to me. Handing me a photograph, I examined it carefully. It was Cole, with three other boys. Cole looked just like I remember him; shaggy black hair, black irises and a strong build. I've never seen the other three boys though. One had spiky brown hair and fiery amber eyes. One had light brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and a scar over his eyebrow.

The last one really caught my attention. He had spiky platinum blonde hair, but not like the other spiky haired one. His hair was neater, looking less like he just rolled out of bed. He had eyes the colour of ice, that were kind and peaceful, yet strange. He was cute!

Snapping back to trying to find clues, I noticed they were on a ship or something. I made a note that he might be by the docks and handed the picture back to Ivy. I said my goodbyes and headed back to my house, trying to piece my information together.


	4. Phone Call

"I don't know what it means, Rory," I sighed, spinning around in my swivel chair. "I checked at the docks, but he's not there."

"Well, you're the super sleuth here, not me," Rory replied on the other line.

I switched my cellphone to my other ear and continued. "I've asked everyone about it, except Dad. I have a feeling Cole wouldn't want him to know where he was."

"Why not?" Rory asked.

"Call it a sense. An intuition."

"Woman's Intuition?"

"Detective's Intuition. If he didn't tell anyone else, why would he tell Dad? As far he knows, Cole's still at the school."

"And why are you consulting me again?"

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Because you're my best friend who moved away. And you have a knack for riddles."

"True. You have everything I can offer."

"I just don't know what to do, Roar! I've been thinking about what Ivy told me since this morning!"

"Wait, what about what the mailman said?" Rory asked.

"That Cole was somewhere secret?"

"No, the threat!"

"That Cole would shove his scythe down his throat? Wait a minute! Since when does Cole have a scythe?"

"And there you go!"

"Thanks Rory! I could hug you but I don't think that'll happen."

Rory laughed. "Later Ava."

I hung up and then pulled out my laptop. I just needed to research scythes and anything to do with scythes.


	5. Figuring it Out

I slumped back in my swivel chair. All I know is that a scythe is a type of weapon. I needed to search something other than 'scythe'. But I decided to scroll down a bit more. Nothing on Google was helping! Then one sentence caught my eye.

_Golden Weapons._

I clicked on the link, interested. I'd never heard of the golden weapons. I scanned the page. It seemed to be a sort of prophecy or something.

_Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago with the four golden weapons of spinjitzu. Once he passed, he gave his two sons the golden weapons. But the oldest son was corrupted by darkness and evil. After he tried to steal the golden weapons, he was banished to the underworld. The younger brother took the weapons and hid them, giving each a guardian to protect them from Lord Garmadon._

Interesting. So there was the Scythe of Quakes. But I doubt Cole had that. Unless . . . I continued to read.

_The four weapons were recovered by the ninja. The four ninja each have their own element and a weapon to go with it. There is the Master of Earth, with the Scythe of Quakes, the Master of Fire, with the Sword of Fire, the Master of Lightning, with the Nunchucks of Lightning, and the Master of Ice, with the Shurikens of Ice. They saved everyone from Lord Garmadon, although he shall return._

_His son, Lloyd Garmadon, released the Hypnobrai and the FangPyre. The ninja are currently trying to recapture the snakes, before they release another tribe. Now the ninja are living on the Destiny's Bounty, a flying ship._

Was it possible my own brother was a ninja? I read the last line and smiled.

_There are four ninja. Kai Flamey, the master of fire, Jay Walker, the master of lightning, Zane Julien, the master of ice, and Cole Brookstone, the master of earth._


	6. Aboard the Destiny's Bounty

_Dear Ava,_

_Alright. So you found out I'm no longer at the Oppenheimer. Smart. But you won't figure out where I am now._

_Love, Cole_

_PS: Ivy? She's not my type._

* * *

_Dear Cole,_

_You're good. I almost never found out. I'm coming over for a visit, you sneaky little ninja._

_Love, Ava_

* * *

I could see the Destiny's Bounty, floating above the ocean. Luckily, I am amazing, and have a friend who owns a speedboat. He drove me up there and I thanked him as he drove away. Then I snuck through a window.

I ended up in a hallway. Walking down, slowly and carefully, I crept into a room. There were two bunk beds and four sleeping ninja. I crept over to Cole's bed. I smirked mischievously and leaned over his ear. "WAKE UP!" I yelled, loudly.

Cole sat up quickly and hit his head on bunk above him. I smirked at him and he stared in disbelief at me. "Ava?"

"The one and only," I replied, leaning against his bed. I could see the other three were awake too, except one, the white ninja, Zane I think.

"Ava Charlotte Brookstone! What are you doing here?" Cole cried, standing up, his tall figure looming over me.

I shrugged. "Wanted to see my _lying_ older brother! Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes, it is! You weren't suppose to find out about this!" Cole muttered.

"Cole Adam Brookstone! I thought you knew me better than that!" I exclaimed. "When I find a puzzle, mystery or riddle, I don't stop until I solve it!"

"So Cole? Who's this?" The blue ninja, Jay or something, asked.

"Guys, this is my twin sister, Ava," Cole told them. "She's kind of a detective. I . . . Didn't tell her I was a ninja, but she found out anyways, and even found a way onto our ship."

The red ninja, Kai I think, marched right up to me, examining me obviously. I rolled my eyes. I could tell he was going to be annoying. I punched him in the arm, as a warning to back off. He looked at Cole, obviously not very happy that I was here.

Suddenly, Zane woke up, panting. I looked at him as he sat up. His platinum blonde hair was beautiful and ice blue eyes were captivating. I could feel my heart melt away.

"How'd you sleep through that, dude?" Jay asked.

"How do I know this is not a dream too?" Zane was obviously worried. I smiled. He was cute when he worried.

"If I were only a figment of your imagination, then you shouldn't feel a thing." Cole whapped him in the face with a pillow and Zane rubbed his head.

"Thank you for your help." I couldn't help but giggle and he seemed to notice me for the first time. "Who is this young lady?"

I blushed. "I'm Ava, Cole's twin sister," I told him. "And I was never informed that my own twin was a ninja." I shot a glare at Cole. "But that doesn't matter now."

"I'm going to go get Sensei," Cole groaned, exiting the room.

"So, what'd you dream about?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I dreamt about the Green Ninja," Zane told me, in a hushed voice. They other two yelped. I didn't get it. Seeing my blank expression, he continued. "A ninja who can possess all the elements and will defeat the dark lord."

"Sounds like a big deal. So, who is he?" I asked, my detective instinct tingling.

"We do not know. But I sense my dream holds the answer in someway," Zane explained.

I had a sinking feeling that it didn't hold any answers. Call it detective's intuition. Maybe my next mystery would be who the Green Ninja is.


	7. New Ninja

I stood in front of the ninja's sensei, Sensei Wu. He was examining me. I look like Cole's twin. Oh, I wonder why? I have his same shaggy black hair, the same thundercloud coloured eyes, and a strong build. The old man hummed and tutted, circling around me. Cole seemed just as confused as I was. I hated being confused.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked, slightly perturbed.

The old man just smiled and walked out of the room. "Hey wait!" I ran after him. He lead me onto the deck, where the other ninja were training on a training course. I watched them go over the planks, dodge the swords, and then attack a dummy.

Sensei Wu ordered all the ninja to get off the course and then turned to me. "You. Go through the course before I finish my tea." He sat down and began preparing his tea.

I jumped right into it. I flipped over the planks, slid under the swords and then delivered a swift kick to the dummy, decapitating it. The other ninja stared at me, especially Cole. I flipped my black bangs away from my eyes. Glancing at Sensei, I saw he had barely started his tea, he had been too surprised at my skills.

"I didn't think it would happen so fast," Sensei Wu gasped. I cocked my head at him, in a 'what in Ninjago are you talking about?' way. "Ava, you are a ninja. Master of Wind. Swift, Strong, and Stealthy."

I smiled. "Cool."


	8. New Record

"What?! But Sensei, how is my twin sister a ninja?!" Cole cried, and I could tell he was annoyed.

"I've just always been better at you at everything," I told him, smirking. I started to mark the activities off on my fingers. "Cooking, speed, strength-"

"No way! I'm stronger than you!" Cole argued.

"Why not have a contest then?" Kai asked.

"Winner gets brag rights!" Jay exclaimed.

"Brag rights?" Zane asked. I gave a slight giggle. His obliviousness was cute.

Cole lifted me with one hand. My eyes widened. I wasn't that strong! "When did you get so strong?!" I cried, as he placed me back onto the deck. He just shrugged. "I think you win the brag rights," I murmured.

"Ava, you will bunk with Nya," Sensei told me, making me jump. I forgot he was still there. I had no idea who Nya was, but he pointed to a door at the end of the hall and I knocked.

A girl about my age opened the door. She had short black hair, amber irises, and a pretty red dress. She obviously had no idea who I was either, from the look on her face.

I gave a small smile. "Hey. I'm Ava Brookstone. Cole's twin sister. Amateur sleuth and Ninja of Wind." I paused. "Well, I just found out I was the ninja of wind today. And Sensei said I was bunking with you, so yeah."

Nya nodded, processing the information. "Well, I'm Nya Flamey. Kai's younger sister. Come on in. You can take that bed over there." She pointed to an empty bed on the other side of the room.

I nodded, sitting on the bed. I looked around the room and noticed a large half-finished exosuit hidden behind a folding screen. I gave a sly smile. "What's that?"

Nya's eyes went wide. "N-nothing?" I raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "Fine. You caught me. I'm working on an exosuit. I want to help, but my brother won't let me, so I'm going to find my own way of helping." She gave me a pleading look. "Please don't tell."

I made a motion of crossing my heart. "Cross my heart." Then I smiled. If that was a mystery, this must've been a new record of solving it!


	9. Cooking with Zane

I was so mad! The other ninja were going to Darkly's School for Bad Boys to stop a serpentine and some kid. But they wouldn't let me come! They said I was too inexperienced.

They're stupid. They were dropping down on the anchor, into the school. It's the most idiotic plan I've ever heard. So, without wishing them a goodbye, I stomped into my room.

* * *

I watched as Sensei told his nephew a story. The kid was so cute! I smiled as Sensei left and I followed him. The other ninja were waiting.

"Why isn't the brat getting punished?!" Jay asked, angrily.

"We had to train all day, and he gets read a bedtime story?!" Cole cried. "It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair," I told him. "And shouldn't you guys still be training? Unless you found the answer to the riddle?"

"Like you know," Kai scoffed.

"Of course I know! It's easy!" I rolled my eyes. "Can I tell them Sensei?" Sensei nodded. "The best way to defeat your enemy is to make them your friend." I was met with a chorus of 'ohhhhs' and I smirked. "I'm gonna make dinner. Anyone wanna help?" Cole's hand shot up. "Uh, no." Zane timidly raised his hand. I smiled and pulled him to the kitchen.

Pulling out a cookbook, I began to flip through it. Zane cleared his throat and began to make conversation. "Do you like to cook?" He asked.

I nodded. "I do it to relieve stress. Mostly caused by my brother. Cole can be a jerk sometimes." I looked up for a moment and saw Zane was wearing a pink apron. My cheeks probably went the colour of his apron as I said, "I like your apron."

He blushed. "None of the others seem to agree."

I laughed. "Well I think taking steps to ensure you're clean after cooking is a very smart idea. Do you have another?" Zane smiled and handed me a neon green apron.

"What should we make?" Zane asked, scooting closer to see the cookbook. I blushed and shrugged. He reached over my shoulder to turn the page and I felt like I was red from head to toe. He must've noticed my tinted cheeks, because he said, "I'm sorry, am I crowding you?"

I shook my head. "You're perfect. I mean, it's okay. I mean, I'm fine," I stammered.

Zane cocked his head, then blushed. "This might sound strange, but do you like me?"

"I- yes," I admitted, blushing like crazy.

Zane's face was really red as he said, "I like you too. When I saw you for the first time I, well, I felt something I had never felt before. I think it was love."

I nearly fainted when he said this. Love. Even a detective such as myself would've never predicted that. "R-really?"

He lifted my chin towards his face. I closed my eyes as he closed the gap between our lips.


	10. More Zava Fluff

Zane and I entered the dining room, holding food, and blushing like mad. We'd taken double the time we'd needed to make this dish. We've been discussing it and thought, hey, let's be an official couple! So now, Zane is my boyfriend! I'm not sure when we'll tell everyone else, but we will. Eventually. One day.

I was rudely shaken from my thoughts when everyone burst out laughing at our aprons. I felt anger bubble up in me and I grabbed a bowl of sauce and slapped it over my twin's head. "Just shut up, Cole!" I stomped off before he could say anything, throwing my neon green apron onto the floor. I went into my room and slammed the door. I kinda have anger issues.

I heard light knocking. "Ava?" When I didn't respond, Zane entered and sat next to me on the bed. I was currently curled in a ball formation, crying softly. Zane rubbed my back and planted a kiss on my head. "It's alright. No one meant to hurt your feelings."

I uncurled myself and rested my head on his shoulder, sniffling. "It seems like they did. Cole knows I have anger issues, yet he laughed at my face anyways!" I looked up at my boyfriend. "You understand, right Zane?" Zane nodded.

We seemed to get the same idea at the same time. Our heads moved together and our lips moved in harmony. The gap was closed between our lips and I felt all that anger wash away.

When we pulled apart to breathe, I looked into Zane's eyes. "Love you, Zane." He smiled and brushed my shaggy bangs from my face. I leaned forward to deliver another kiss, when we heard voices in the hallway. We saw Cole enter the room sheepishly. He didn't seem to notice our lips were inches away from each other. Thank goodness.

"Ava, I'm sorry I laughed at you earlier. I forgot your anger issues," he apologized, sheepishly.

I stood up with clenched fists, but Zane put a hand on my shoulder and I calmed down. I walked up to him and gave him a light punch in the arm, grinning. "Apology accepted, you goof."

Cole smiled. "Well, get some sleep. We start training you tomorrow."


	11. The Rumour Weed

A few days later and it was Jay's turn to train me. I walked onto the deck where Jay was working on a sparring bot. He greeted me with a distracted 'hey' and then an 'aha!' as he figured out what was wong. Standing back, he grabbed a remote and pressed a button. The robot started up with a whirring noise.

"Cool," I commented, as I slipped into my armor.

"Let's ease our way into this. After seeing you on that training course, let's start with level two," he said, pressing another button on the remote.

I got into a defensive stance. The screen on the sparring bot had a nine on it and it swung at me, knocking me across the deck. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU JAY!" I screamed, balling my fists and jumping to my feet.

"It's not me, I swear!" He cried, pressing the buttons on the remote furiously.

"Hey Jay!" Lloyd called from the upper deck. "I saw Zane trying to repair the sparring not earlier. Isn't that your expertise? Later bro!"

As he skipped away, I heard Jay yell, "ZAAAAAAANE!"

I knew Zane would never do that. I watched Lloyd innocently walk away and my sleuthy senses started tingling. Lloyd obviously did this to get back at the ninja! I balled my fists. Augh, if that kid wasn't so cute, I'd punch his lights out! Seriously though, I just wanted to go all grandma on him and pinch his cheeks!

I noticed Jay was stomping inside and I ran after him. Anything to get away from that robot!

* * *

"You couldn't just be happy with the top score, you had to rub it in my face!"

"Do you know how long it took me to make that? Three days! Three days!"

"It's an honest said law, okay? You don't touch a man's robot!"

"How am I supposed to strike fear in this?! It's pink!"

I stared at the bickering ninja. They weren't even bothering to ask if any of it was true, they were just making accusations. If detectives did that, I'd be out of a job. "Guys, life's never cheese and sprinkles!" They stared at me like I was the crazy one, except Cole, who stifled his laughter. I rolled my eyes. "Did you guys even bother seeing if the accusations were true?" They stared at each other, guiltily. I shook my head. "You guys would be lame detectives." I pulled open a sliding door, to reveal Lloyd, giggling, with his prank supplies behind him.

The ninja gasped as if it weren't obvious. "YOU DID THIS?!"

Cole stepped forward. "Boys, I get first dibs on-"

"You're an idiot," I interrupted, as Sensei Wu walked up.

"I put him up to this! It just goes to show how the destructive power of rumours can easily make you lose focus and jump to conclusions," Sensei told them.

"Oh, Sensei?" I pulled a book out from behind Lloyd. "Here's your lesson book." Sensei seemed surprised, but took the book from me. I decided to go all grandma on Lloyd and pinch his cheeks. He batted me away, angrily. I smiled. He's a cutie.


	12. A Secret Pattern

"Last we heard of Pythor, he stole the map of dens from Lloyd, and was on his way to open the last two serpentine tombs," Nya said.

"Don't remind me," Lloyd groaned. I felt bad for the kid. All he really wanted was a friend.

"Pythor's is our most dangerous threat! If he finds the last two tombs before we do, with his intellect and all four tribes unleashed, there's no telling what he'll do," Sensei told us.

"But those tombs could be anywhere! Without the map of dens we might as well just throw darts at a map!" Jay exclaimed.

"Good idea. Why don't we?" Nya tossed two darts at the overhead map. "These are the locations of the Hypnobrai and FangPyre tombs." I could hear Kai mutter 'Showoff.' Nya threw one last dart. "And this is Pythor's tomb. After hours of ruminating on why the tombs were placed in these three precise locations, I found-"

"A pattern!" I interrupted, excitedly. "They're aligned in the ninjago symbol for snake! Meaning the last two tombs are here and here!"

"Yes, that was the point I was getting to and was very excited about revealing," Nya muttered, folding her arms.

I shrugged. "Sorry. Habit."

"There is little time! Kai and Jay, you head to the Venomari tomb. Cole, Ava and Zane, you take the Constrictai tomb!" Sensei directed.

"I get to go too? Awesome!" I cried, excitedly pulling my twin and boyfriend away. We had a snake to stop.


	13. Mountain of a Million Steps

"When do I get my own golden weapon?" I asked, clinging onto Zane for dear life.

"Maybe never!" Cole shouted back, over the wind.

I frowned. Were there no more golden weapons? I've been training like crazy, and I've mastered the training course. I still haven't figured out spinjitzu, but Zane tells me to be patient. Still, I was the ninja of wind. Shouldn't I have a weapon?

I was shaken from my thoughts as the snowmobile dissipated from beneath me and we landed on solid ground. I noticed Zane's outfit was still pink, due to Lloyd's pranking. I could hear his sigh and giggled. "The mountain of a million steps!" Cole exclaimed. "Our vehicles can't make it up; we go the rest of the way on foot."

"But it could take forever to get up there!" I pointed out, eying Zane. "For some of us."

Cole smiled slyly and ushered Zane onto his back. As Cole piggybacked the ninja of ice, I swung up, nimble as a monkey. I reached the top long before Cole, and even when they finally arrived, he was panting. "Gimme a second. Go and get a head start," he insisted, breathing heavily.

I shrugged and slipped down the rope behind Zane. Zane lit a torch and I examined the walls. "These symbols . . . I may be a good detective, but I have no idea what these mean."

"It talks about one tribe uniting them all. It says once they unite, they can find the four silver fang blades to unleash the Great Devourer. An evil that will consume all of the land turning day into night," Zane announced, as Cole slipped down the rope beside us.

"You get all that from those little pictures?" Cole asked, as I examined the wall further.

As the two talked a bit more, I noticed a steady rift in the ground coming towards us. "Guys?" I asked, getting their attention. "We're not alone."

Suddenly, a Constrictai, most likely to be the general, broke through the ground and wrapped his tail around Zane. "I've been waiting for you," it hissed. "Pythor sends his regards."

"Did you stay behind only to tell us that? Pathetic!" Zane spat, struggling against the snake's grip.

"Look who's callin' who pathetic," the serpentine leaned in closer, "_Pinky_."

"Only I call him Pinky!" Cole exclaimed, making me facepalm slightly. He drove his scythe into the ground, causing the cavern to shake. The Constrictai General dropped underneath the earth again, causing us to be on guard. "Zane! Ava! Go for the rope!" Cole instructed.

We darted towards it. Then I heard Cole yelp. I turned. "Cole?" I saw him tossed up through the earth, and lay flat on his back. Ouch, that's gotta hurt. I jumped towards him, to help him up, as Zane was being surrounded. I could just picture the Jaws music right here.

No time to waste! I pulled out the sacred flute that Sensei gave me. Blowing into it, a tune filled the cavern and seemed to agitated the snake. He jumped out of the ground, covering his ears. I smirked.

But in an instant, the snake's tail was coiled around my body, causing me to drop the flute. The scales pressed against my face, in a very uncomfortable way. I felt my lungs being compressed; trust me, not a fun feeling.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that the snake had Cole in one hand and Zane in the other. But Zane still grasped the flute. He pulled it towards his lips, playing a sweet melody. The snake squeezed him harder, but Zane was determined. He took a deep breath and blasted out a few final notes. The serpentine cried out in pain and borrowed away.

I fell to my knees, choking. Zane helped me up and I gave him a hug. Cole cleared his throat. We pushed away from each other, embarrassed. "I think Kai and Jay are walking into a trap!" Cole told us. "Come on!"

He began to climb up the rope. I gave Zane a quick peck on his cheek. We were still keeping our relationship hidden. I just have a feeling that Cole would react badly to it. But that's not what I'm worrying about right now. We have to warn Jay and Kai about the trap before it's too late!


	14. Venomous

"Elves and gingerbread people everywhere!"

I could hear Kai screaming like a girl. I groaned as we neared. He must've gotten some Venomari spit in his eyes. They have hallucinatory venom that causes, well, hallucinations. But I had to admit it was funny. Elves and gingerbread people. That's not even scary!

We jumped onto solid ground. "Anyone order a little kick butt?" Cole asked, the cave beside us echoing the word 'butt' causing Jay to laugh. I laughed a little bit too.

"Bottom. Ahahaha!" I laughed, imitating a minion. Jay laughed again and Cole glared at me. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, now we can help Kai." I grabbed out the sacred flute and started to blow a few notes when a huge purple snake snatched it from me. "Okay, that was not my fault!"

The snakes began to surround us, forcing us backwards. I kicked one in the head, causing it to fall over. I was proud of my work, until another pushed me over. If Zane hadn't caught me . . . I gulped, looking at the green slimy substance that surrounded us. We were now floating on a log. No scratch that. We were sinking on a log. Great.

"A magic floating rope! We can climb to safety!" Kai started to step forward, but Jay stopped him.

"For all it was worth, it was a pleasure to fight long side you, brothers," Zane said, glumly. I was tempted to kiss him, but just then, a rope fell in front of us.

"It's the magic floating rope!" Kai exclaimed, giving a kinda drunk laugh. I groaned at him as Cole gave a 'mind blown' face. We all climbed onto the rope and soon were back on solid ground.

I watched as a hulking exosuit flew down from the sky, landing in front of the snakes. I knew who that was! Nya! Not that I would tell the guys. Not even Cole. Not even Zane. I had given her my word! I watched as she scared off most of the snakes, just leaving Pythor. She shot a dart, hitting him and getting embedded in his scaly skin, causing him to join the others in fleeing.

"That was about the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Jay praised.

"I owe you my life-" Zane began, but was knocked out with some sort of gas. I shot Nya a glare as the gas floated around us.

"Nyaaaaa," I groaned, before I slipped from consciousness.


	15. Fighting in the Kitchen

I regained consciousness and found myself in my own room, with Nya sitting on her bed. I sat up, groaning. She looked over at me. "You okay? You guys were found unconscious on the ground by the-"

"I know it was you, duh," I interrupted. "Why'd you have to knock me out?"

"Couldn't take a chance. Sorry Ava."

"Eh, it's cool. Hey, is Zane making dinner?"

"Yep. Why do you like hanging out with him so much? He's kinda weird."

"No reason. Later Nya!" I darted from the room and into the kitchen. Zane stood over the oven. I smiled and walked up to him. "Hey Zane."

"Greetings Ava," he greeted, planting a kiss to my lips. I kissed him back and ran my fingers through his platinum blonde hair. He smiled. "You're beautiful, you know that?" I gave him another kiss as an answer. "When will we announce our relationship?" It was a surprising question.

"I'm really not sure," I admitted.

"The Great Detective Ava is unsure of something? Tell me more." We turned to see Cole in the doorway. He looked at us, Zane's body close to mine, and I watched his face contort into a face of realization. "Are you two-?"

I nodded slowly. "We're together, yes."

Cole walked up to us and shoved us apart. "What?! Ava, you know he's weird, right?"

"Yes, but he's sweet and cute and-"

Cole just shoved me backwards. My hands landed on the hot stove and I cried out in pain. I could see Zane try to get to me, but Cole pushed him onto the floor. I looked at my hands. There was a burn mark across both my palms.

I watched Cole throw a fist at Zane's head, but the ice ninja shifted his head to the left, barely dodging my twin's attack. Cole tried yet again, only to have the same sequence occur. Zane pulled his feet under Cole's abdomen and made the ninja of earth go flying into a cupboard.

Zane jumped to my aid, examining my wounded hands. I nervously watched as Cole stood up, clenching his fists. Zane noticed my facial expression and turned around, just in time to see Cole's first collide with his face. Zane grabbed the countertop behind him for balance and rubbed his cheek, which had taken most of the blow.

I had enough. I swung my leg around, making contact with my twin's side. He crashed into the dining room and, from the sound of it, slammed into the table. I wasn't usually one to physically attack my twin brother, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I heard him shove away a bench and storm back into the kitchen.

"Stop!" I demanded, holding up a burnt hand to block the anticipated punch. It hurt more than anything, but I bit my lip and endured the pain, taking it all in. Cole seemed to calm down a fair bit and instead of fists flying, all that was left was his heavy panting. I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

Cole turned on his heels and left the kitchen in an angry stomp. I sighed and leaned against the counter. Zane took my hands in his, looking me in the eyes. His ice blue eyes stared into my black ones. He leaned in close and our lips met.

It wasn't a short kiss, or sloppy. Our lips moved in sync. It was perfect. I wanted this moment to last forever. But, like all fairy tales, the moment ended.

He squeezed my hand, comfortingly. But this caused my dreamy expression to turn into one of pain. "Right, your burn! We must get that taken care of," Zane insisted, readying the first aid kit.


	16. Silent Treatment

***MAGICAL DISCLAIMER TIME! The new cover was drawn by my best friend Jayce (NancyDrewified) and is super awesome! So awesome, it was rated 5 Wyldstyles out of 4! 5 out of 4 Emmets like it! 5 out of 4 LEGO Movie references made while rating it today with her! EVERYTHING IS AWESOME~! Okay A/N over. Continue to read. ~Mehri **

Zane wrapped my palms carefully. My burns hurt a bit less now, though I was beginning to hate my brother.

"What's going on? I heard yelling and crashing." We turned to see Lloyd in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. He had obviously just had a rude awakening. He looked at Zane wrapping my hands in bandages and raised a tired eyebrow.

"There was a fight, no harm done," I explained, then glanced at my hands. "I just steadied myself on the hot stove, that's all. Life lesson kid; don't have fights in the kitchen."

Lloyd nodded, but was peering past us. I followed his gaze and saw that whatever Zane had been making was now burnt to a crisp and evil looking black smoke loomed over it. It was a wonder the fire alarm hadn't gone off. Zane immediately turned off the stove and splashed water on the burning meal. "Leftover night?" I asked, jokingly. Zane smiled at me, as he trashed the old meal, and nodded.

* * *

Cole avoided eye contact with me and Zane all throughout the meal, and tried not to direct any conversation towards us. Luckily, Jay seemed to be hogging the floor, relaying the event that occurred earlier the day. I kept shooting glances at Nya, but she pretended to be listening intently.

"And, just when we were about to bite it, this huge mechanical robot-"

"Samurai. It was samurai," my boyfriend interrupted the mouth of lightning.

"Samu-what?" Lloyd looked confusedly at us.

As Sensei gave his nephew an explanation, I caught Cole's gaze. He quickly looked away, shoving another bite of food into his mouth. I sighed, wondering if our relationship as siblings would ever mend. Or his relationship with Zane as a friend and teammate.

"He was a thousand feet tall and had lasers coming out ever part of him and-!" Kai stopped and leaned over to my twin, and whispered in a loud voice, "Look at Sensei's beard! It's moving like snakes!"

"Seriously? That was your whisper? What sort of ninja are you?" I asked, jokingly. Everyone else laughed, but Cole didn't even smile. My smile faded. Even though I hadn't seen him for months, this silent treatment was breaking my heart.


	17. Missing You

I think Cole finally had enough of all this samurai talk, because he interrupted, "Don't let this mysterious samurai cloud what's really important! All the serpentine are out and once they unite, some 'Great Devourer' will eat Ninjago or something like that. I don't know what it is, but it sounds bad!"

"It's all my fault," Lloyd moaned, putting his head in his hands. I placed a hand on his shoulder, indicating it was alright. He smiled up at me. Well, at least someone here liked me.

"At least we have the sacred flute," Sensei began and I gulped. He thought we still had it.

"Ava lost it!" Cole tattled, pointing at me. I'm not sure if this is better than the silent treatment or not.

"Pythor stole it," Zane said, standing up for me.

"You lost the sacred flute?" Sensei asked, looking directly at me. I felt like adding that Pythor snatched it from me, but I was too depressed at the moment, so I stayed silent. He sighed. "You five are Ninjago's last hope." I was glad he included me. Maybe I would get my own weapon soon! But an alarm started blaring, snapping me out of my thoughts.

We all dashed to the bridge and looked at the 3D map of Ninjago city. It showed all the serpentine gathering in the center of the city. "Go! We mustn't let the five tribes unite!" Sensei ordered, and we dashed out to change into our gi.

Of course, I neglected the fact that I had yet to learn spinjitzu. I watched the other four spin into their gi. Once finished, Cole frowned at me. "Come on! We don't have all day! Spin into your- Ooooh." He had a 'right, you can't yet' expression on his face.

"Let me try something," Zane muttered and was enveloped in a pink tornado. I heard Cole snicker. He spun around me and, once he stopped, I was in my yellow ninja suit! I hugged him, as a thanks. "Now lets go!"

We all lined up on the edge of the deck. Jay and Kai went together (just while the spit wore off) in Jay's Storm Fighter. Cole went on his Tread Assault. Finally, Zane and I went on his Snowmobile. **(A/N: Those are the actual vehicle names. I googled it. Google never lies :) **As we fell through the air, Cole announced (to anyone who was listening), "I love the smell of land hurling towards you in the middle of the night!"

"Cole?" I asked. No answer. "Cole? Would you just listen for a second?!"

"I am not talking to you right now, Ava," He replied, looking away.

"Yes you are."

"No I am not- Argh! Fine! What. Is. It?"

"I miss you."

He looked over at me. "You . . . Miss me?"

I nodded. "I miss my big brother. I miss the one who stuck up for me. I miss the one who used to play with me and talk to me. I miss it when we didn't argue. I miss you. I miss my twin." Tears prickled in my eyes and I felt a lump rise in my throat.

We landed and Cole wrapped me in a hug. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I sobbed on his shoulder. I could hear tears in his voice as he said, "I miss you too."


	18. Snakes Unite

After hugging Cole for at least five minutes, I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up at Jay, slightly embarrassed. There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Zane realized, "Wait, shouldn't we be right on top of the serpentine?" We looked around, then I noticed a manhole. They had to be down there.

We climbed down and saw a thousand multicoloured snakes. This was bad. If they joined forces, the 'Great Devourer' would be released. And, using simple powers of deduction, I deduced that it would probably eat everything. I did not want to be stuck in something's stomach!

"Friends, enemies, and enemies who pretend to be friends," Pythor began, getting a few laughs. From me as well.

When Kai glared at me, I just shrugged. "What? He's funny."

Kai rolled his eyes, which seemed to be less green than before. "Okay, I've got a plan, but you have to follow my lead." He quickly explained his plan, and I must admit, it wasn't fully stupid. Now, to let the spreading of rumours commence.

I'm not one to sing out loud (especially in this situation) but I thought of the most appropriate song and repeated the lyrics in my head.

_Have you heard the one about Alfred?_

_A dangerous robot, I'm told _

_He's got lasers for eyes and a microchip brain _

_His skin is terribly cold _

_We've heard the one about Alfred _

_It's strange, amazing! But true! _

_But now that we've heard about Alfred _

_We'd like to hear more about you! _

_Moi? _

_I'm a rumor weed! _

_I'm a rumor weed! _

_A tiny little story is all I need _

_To make a big mess _

_I'm a rumor weed! _

_So what is a rumor? _

_It starts as a story _

_Maybe it's true, maybe not _

_But once you repeat it It's hard to defeat it _

_Now look at the mess that you've got _

_Uh, huh Yeah, Alfred's a robot _

_Everyone knows! _

_The story is all over town _

_We rumor weeds know how a rumor can grow _

_Just like a big weed in the ground! _

_I'm a rumor weed! Yes, it's true! _

_I'm a rumor weed! Ooh, ooh, ooh! _

_A tiny little story is all I need _

_To make a big mess, I'm a rumor weed! _

_I'm a rumor weed! Yes, it's true! _

_I'm a rumor weed! Ooh, ooh, ooh! _

_A tiny little story is all I need _

_You'd better watch out for the rumor weed _

_I'm a rumor weed! _

_She's a rumor weed! _

_I'm a rumor weed! _

_Yeah, a rumor weed! _

_A tiny little story is all I need _

_You'd better watch out for the rumor weed _

_A tiny little story is all I need _

_You'd better watch out for the rumor weed_

Suddenly, I was whisked underground, most likely to my doom. I was tugged through the earth by a Constrictai. It was highly uncomfortable. I coughed dirt out of my digestive system when I was finally pulled to the surface. The snake quickly tied me up with the others. Except my boyfriend wasn't here. I guess he was going to save us this time.

Then guess who I spied with my little eye? Zane, that's who! His pink gi made him pretty noticable, though these snakes were idiots, so what can you expect? A snake in the crowd pointed the pink ninja out as we cheered, "GO PINK NINJA GO!"

Zane swung in on a rope, kicking both Pythor and Skales over. He quickly untied us. I couldn't take it anymore; I flung my arms around him. I didn't care if the others knew we were together. I wanted the whole world to know that I loved the ninja of ice! He planted a quick kiss to my lips, as the ninja stared.

Then, we remembered the serpentine.

We all made a mad dash for the exit. Upon reaching the exit tunnel, the snakes were gaining fast. Zane used his golden weapons to freeze the tunnel, then transformed his shurikens into his snowmobile. We all hopped on behind him and he announced, "Let us blow this popsicle stand!" Jay laughed as we sped off, leaving the snakes far off in the distance, slipping on the ice.


	19. AN

**Okay my faithful and wonderful readers, I am in need of assistance! I can't decide what to do in the next chapter! So gimme suggestions in your reviews please~! Love you all, you rock, Mehri is out, PEACE! **


	20. Cora

***Updated: Cora's element is now Water.**

***Thank you reviewers! Hope this exceeds your expectations.**

Zane watched me train. My hands were still bandaged, though I felt better, and I must say, I looked pretty cool. Like one of those heroes from movies with the bandaged hands, who are found fighting punching bags until they get a distressing cry for help or some other plot building climax.

I threw another punch at the punching bag and left a clean hole in the center. I looked at my boyfriend through the hole. "Do you think I'm ready to learn spinjitzu yet?"

He smiled. "You've already learned it." After seeing my confused look, he laughed. "I'm sure the Great Detective Ava can figure it out."

In a matter of minutes, I had figured it out. "The training course! I've mastered it! So you're saying that if I do the course, I'll do spinjitzu?"

"I knew you would figure it out," Zane praised, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed. At least we didn't have to hide our relationship anymore.

I took a deep breath in and then ran through the course. Over the planks. Dodge the swords. Here comes the dummy! I spin around and flung my foot up, making contact with it's head, decapitating it. But I didn't stop spinning. I was enveloped in a blur of yellow! I stopped beside Zane. He swung me around. "I knew you could do it!"

I giggled and leaned into kiss him. Then, instead of his lips, I kissed him on the nose, to tease him. "It was amazing, Zane! Thank you." This time I kissed him on the lips. "Love you, Pinky." He smiled at the new nickname, as his suit was still pink.

"I love you too, Ava," he replied, pulling me closer. We shared another kiss, this one lingered and was passionate. I felt his tongue run along my lower lip, as if asking for entry. I was surprised and he used that to his advantage, poking his tongue into my mouth, exploring inside. I decided two could play at this game and did the same. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, as his wrapped around my waist.

Suddenly, I felt his hands play with my tank top. I pulled away. "Zane-" I warned, but he pushed his mouth back on mine. I was getting nervous, but he was smart, he wouldn't do something stupid, right? I felt one of the straps of my tank top slid off my shoulder and down my arm. I pushed him away. "Zane, aren't we going a bit fast?"

He suddenly looked guilty. "I'm sorry Ava, these emotions are just taking over and-"

I cut him off with a short kiss. "Zane, I love you, but let's wait, okay?" He nodded and we continued to kiss.

* * *

That night, we sat around the table, eating and discussing our mission from earlier. Zane had just made a joke about Lloyd's laundry skills, when the tyke actually entered, carrying a laundry basket, filled with white ninja gi. "Your suit is no longer pink!" He announced, then took out a can. "And to show I'm truly sorry Cole, I got you a can of nuts!"

I rolled my eyes. "Cole, the snakes are in the fridge, not the can."

Lloyd stomped his foot stubbornly. "Ava, you're not fun!"

I smiled. "I know." I turned to Sensei. "I did spinjitzu today! But will I ever get my own weapon?"

He smiled. "Yes, but only once the other ninja is introduced." Everyone seemed to be surprised at new ninja. I already knew about her, mostly because I'm an amazing detective.

Anyways, Sensei looked at Lloyd, who was smiling widely. "My older sister is a ninja!" Lloyd announced. "Cora Garmadon!"

"Thanks for the intro, little bro." A girl stepped into the room. She had blonde hair in two short braids, green eyes and a splattering of freckles on her face. She looked like her younger brother. "I'm Cora Garmadon. Ninja of Water."

I nearly burst out laughing when I saw my twin's face. He was lovestruck! Seriously, it was like me when I first saw that picture of Zane! He was looking at Cora like she was the most beautiful girl alive.

"Cora has been secretly training here every night. Only Ava knew and that's because she has a sense for mystery. Now, Cora and Ava will gather their weapons tomorrow, with Zane and Cole," Sensei instructed.

Cora hi-fived me. We were tight. See, one night I pretty much smelled adventure, so I went out onto the deck and found her sneaking around. We've been friends ever since.

"So Ava, you ready for adventure?" Cora asked.

"Born ready," I replied.


	21. Dragons

"'_Stealing our thunder,'_" Cora mocked, giggling. "If only they knew!" As we walked with the Zane and Cole, to find our weapons, we made fun of their hatred towards the '_oh so mysterious_' samurai. Of course we knew it was Nya, but they didn't.

"Know what?" Cole asked, infuriated that we wouldn't tell him anything.

"And where's the fun in that?" I asked, nudging him with my elbow. He pouted, then he stopped walking. I knew what he feared, but pretended I didn't. I knew stopping would only alert them that we knew they were here. "Come on Cole, we've gotta find our weapons! I do hope I get something sharp."

"It is most likely that what you receive will be sharp, Ava," Zane stated. I rolled my eyes, chuckling. Zane seemed pretty robotic sometimes, but I still loved him.

Cora seemed to catch on. "Yes, though a bo staff would be cool." She took a quick glance behind her, then turned back to us. Catching my glance, she gave me a look that said no one was trailing us. I took a glance back myself, but only saw the dense forest we had been trudging through for the last hour.

"What are you two looking at?" Cole asked irritatedly, looking behind us. I noticed his face go pale. I looked back and saw what made him go so white.

Two dragons stood on guard, ferocious looking smoke billowing from their nostrils.


	22. Fun with Dragons

Cora was first to make a move. She leapfrogged off Cole's back, causing him to fall over, and causing her to land on the light blue dragon's neck. The dragon was startled for a second, then let out a low, menacing growl. It then started chasing us around, as if that would get the girl off it's back.

I heard almost sinister laughter coming from Cora. I understand we must look funny, playing cat and mouse with a dragon, but why such an evil laugh?

The other dragon, a yellow one, seemed confused, watching it's friend chase us around. Wait, were these our dragons? Mine and Cora's? I slipped out of sight, behind a fallen tree, and found my way to the yellow dragon.

"We're sorry we intruded, but we're ninja, only trying to protect the weapons. Would you please tell your friend over there to stop chasing us around?" I asked, completely unsure if this approach would work. The dragon nudged me with it's nose softly. I smiled and hopped on it's back. "I'm gonna call you Rory, okay?" It nodded in approval.

I suddenly realized that I hadn't called Rory for ages. Wait to keep in touch with your best friend, Ava.** (For those who don't remember, Ava called Rory in Chapter 4.)** But back to the matter at hand, I needed to save my twin and boyfriend!

I rode out with my new dragon, Rory, and Cora's dragon stopped running around. Rory roared at it, and it roared back, as if the two were having a conversation. Finally, Cora's dragon bent it's head in guilt. Rory looked proud and I kissed his head. "Thanks Rory," I told him, and slipped off his back.

I stomped up to Cora. "What was that all about?!"

"Aww, come on Ava! Riptide and I were just havin' a little fun," Cora replied, jumping off her dragon, Riptide I guess.

"Yeah, fun," Cole scoffed, as he and Zane came out of hiding. He turned to Cora. "You were being reckless. We could have been killed!" As she just laughed, he sighed. "Let's just find your weapons. They must be nearby, if the dragons were here."

I gave Zane a kiss. "I'm glad you're not hurt," I whispered, hugging him tightly. He was quiet, only replying with a short kiss. I followed his gaze, until my eyes landed on Cora. I couldn't help but wonder if she was more than she seemed.


End file.
